


It Hurts to Love You

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [39]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: lilac, meaning "first love".
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 7





	It Hurts to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> lilac, meaning "first love".

You’ll never get used to the feeling of petals bursting from your throat. When they had first shown up, it had only been a single lilac blossom, but now -- weeks into your prince’s journey through Lucis -- they had become larger and more frequent. You were surprised how long you had managed to keep the blooms from the others, considering they only served to sap your already minimal strength. 

But as soon as Ignis caught wind of your predicament, you were immediately pulled from the battlefield. You felt useless, like you were only a burden to the others. You couldn’t fight -- you could barely stand some days.

As the blooms grew bigger and started appearing more frequent, the others found out. You had managed to keep them in the dark for almost a month -- save for Ignis -- and once they all knew, they were bombarding you with questions.

“(Y/n), how long has this been going on?”

“Who is it? Who’s ass do we need to kick?”

“You should rest, (Y/n).”

“... Is there anything I can help with?” When Prompto had asked that question, a trickle of hope made you smile, before it was wiped away. There was no way he’d love you, you who were so imperfect compared to him and the other boys. And so you just shook your head, content to suffer in silence.

That was how it had to be. Until you could no longer move, forced to stay in a bed the entire day while they continued on with their journey. It pained you, being left behind, but it was that or forget about the adoration you held for the blond gunman.

“(Y/n),” Prompto muttered, waking you from your fitful sleep. You tried to give him a smile, only to begin coughing. Lilacs covered your front, their heady scent mixing with the smell of copper. Prompto’s hands clasped yours, rubbing circles into your skin in an attempt to soothe you. “Please. Is there anything I can do?”

You only shook your head. His lips curled with a frown as he brought his face to yours.

“At least tell me who it is?”

_ It’s you, Prompto. It’s always been you. _ That’s what you really wanted to say, to get everything off your chest as you neared the end. But instead, you cupped his face, pressing a weak kiss to his cheek.

“It hurts to love you, ya know? But, there’s no one I’d rather love.” Your words were followed by the largest lilac either of you had seen in your lives.

And with it came your last breath.


End file.
